No Time
by phantombabe
Summary: When Vash is wounded by Knives he sets out to get his revenge
1. Brotherly Love

Vash grabbed the orb and ran as fast as he could toward the center. But apparently it wasn't fast enough. Knives was only stunned for a moment and was right back on his feet. He aimed his gun and shot three shots toward Vash. He silently, but contently watched his brother fall to the ground. Vash fell to the ground and the orb rolled out of his hand just out of his reach. He reached for it. Then just as he had almost gotten it, a foot was rammed into his already bruised hand. Knives bent over and picked up the now darkened orb that was no bigger than the palm of his hand. As he held it, the orb began to turn to a blood red color.  
"I'll take this." Said Knives. "You know, you never were any good without me. You were and accident." Knives laughed as if he had just heard something terribly funny. But Vash couldn't find the humor in it.  
Vash felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. How could Knives talk to him as if he meant nothing to him?  
"I think Legato will enjoy this little toy." Said Knives with a huge smile on his face."  
"No you can't Knives!" Yelled Vash, his panic rising, along with the growing pain in his chest and abdomen. "She never meant anything to you, but she means everything to me!"  
Knives expression went serious but still calm. "I know. Why do you think I'm doing it?" Said Knives coldly.  
Then realization hit him like a falling ton of bricks. Knives didn't want to use the orb. he wanted to destroy it!  
Knives moved his foot from Vash's arm to his chest.  
The last thing Vash heard before he blacked out was Knives' cold words. "Tell Rem I said 'hello'" And Knives aimed his gun to Vash's head.  
I'm sorry my love. I have failed you. With that thought in his mind, Vash blacked out. 


	2. A Friend

NO TIME  
  
By: Devon K. (email: amdat@bellsouth.net)  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Vash the Stampede. No matter how much I wish I did. I don't own Maryl or Millie. Oh yeah I also don't own TRIGUN. (runs off crying)  
  
Ratings: PG-13 (some language and violence)  
  
Comments: But I do own Haven!! YAAAYY!!! Two points for me!! Whew ok the good me is back. Maybe I had too much chocolate tonight. Do you think 8 chocolate chip cookies is too much? NO WAY! Oh my gosh! My bf came up to me today and gave me huge thing of flowers and candy. I can't believe he actually remembered our two-year anniversary. He's the best, but how much you wanna bet he went out and got them this morning at grocery store? "sigh" Well I guess the thought counts. Right? Any way, this is my first fanfic ever - WAIT DON"T RUN OFF YET! - I have had lots of comments on my writing so please review and tell me what you think and I'm definitely open for suggestions to chapter 3. Hugs and Kisses to all my fans. (If I ever get any) (  
  
Chapter 2: A Friend  
  
Maryl and Millie were sitting at a table full of food, saying absolutely nothing. Millie was the first to say something. "What time did Mr.Vash say he would return?" "At least by 7:00." Maryl replied, looking at the clock.  
10:00. He should have been back by now. What if something happened to him? I couldn't live with myself if-no! It's his own fault. That stupid blockhead shouldn't have gone after him this late at night. He's going to get himself killed.  
Maryl jumped up from the table. "Were going to go look for him!" She announced, taking Millie by surprise.  
"But Maryl, Mr.Vash said for us to stay here." Millie protested.  
"I know Millie, but he could be in a lot of trouble or even lying out in the desert bleeding to-"  
She didn't even get to finish the thought because a tall, broad, man with Spiky blond hair stumbled through the door.  
Maryl ran up to Vash, just barely catching his surprisingly light body.  
"Vash are you alright?" She asked even though she could plainly see he wasn't.  
Maryl put Vash's arm around her shoulders and gently, but firmly put her other hand around his waist. Then she slowly began to lead him to the bedroom. With Millie's help they laid Vash's now limp body onto the bed.  
When Maryl moved her hand away she felt something on her hand. She moved over to the lantern on the bedpost and observed her hand in the light.  
Oh my God!! She ran over and grabbed another lantern from the kitchen and brought it into the bedroom. When the light fell on the man's motionless body, Maryl had to grab the bed-side-table to keep from falling over, from a mix of misbelief and disgust.  
Almost his entire body was covered in sand and blood!  
Millie noticed Maryl's hesitation and ran over to her. "Maryl! Are you alright?"  
Maryl snapped to when Millie began shaking her about like a rag doll. Maryl made a quick apology and ran over to Vash's side. She gingerly leaned over the man's wounded body, listening for a heartbeat and breathing sounds. It was there- but barely.  
"Vash! Can you here me? It's me! Maryl! She said loudly so that maybe he could hear her in his unconscious state.  
She was rewarded with a soft groan as two emerald green eyes opened in response. "Knives-" "Shh. Save your strength. You're going to need it." She said soothingly. "You can tell us what happened later." "They can't wait! There's no time!" Vash yelled as he tried to sit up, but immediately fell back on the bed grabbing his stomach in pain, whish had become a darker red than it was earlier. Vash yelled out as Maryl tried to pull him back onto his back, which was the only part of him, it seemed, that wasn't injured.  
"Maryl what are we going to do?! I can't help Mr.Vash! I don't know what to do!" She had a terrified look on her face. She was playing back in her mind the day she found out that her one true love had died.  
"I can help." Said a small voice in the corner that no one had seen.  
"Who are you?" Asked Maryl quizzically.  
"Let's just say I'm an old friend."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry another terrible cliffhanger. But if I had kept typing the chapter would have been a mile long. So. review and tell me what you think. Also keep in mind that I'm open to suggestions for chapter 3. XOXO to all of my fans!! ( 


End file.
